Loadouts
Post your favorite loadouts here! Light class I find the Light Class with a shotgun and the following implants to be extremely effective at charging, confusing, and taking down enemies (requires lots of movement): TAC Scanner, Thermal Vision (lets you see other cloaked people), Stealth, and Sound Suppressor (works on the shotgun!). The light class with a shotgun, sound wave triangulator, thermal vision, stealth, and an SCS is an effective loadout. The idea of being this class, is to turn on cloak and sneak behind the enemy spawn. You then stand still and wait for someone to walk infront of you, bring out the shottie and mow them down. In other situations, it is much more effective to use a katana, though that effectiveness of the katana is in a different strategy. First you activate your cloak. It is suggested you throw an EMP grenade, that has been cocked for a couple of seconds in you hand, at the enemy. you then rush the enemy/s with your katana. due to their vision being distorted, it is much safer to approach them with a katana. If you see any cloaked enemies, you activate thermal vision. if you are not sure of an enemies location around a corner, activate the SWT. SWT uses less energy then the TAC and gives a more precise location on your HUD. Often the cloaked katana strategy is used in conjunction with the Shotgun strategy, with one being used after the other. Medium class One useful loadout for mediums is Grenadelauncher, mediplant and TAC scanner. This loadout is mainly for support but can be used for soloing too. The main idea is to TAC people behind corners and rebound grenades to there without giving you in to their straight line of fire. TAC targets also appear on friendly unit's radar so you provide cruicial information to your friends at the same time. The Mediplant should be kept off unless it's reguired since it drains the precious energy of the TAC scanner if you keep healing minor fleshwounds. This loadout is a bit tricky to master but is very efficent one properly used. You can alternatively use the SWT but you're allies cannot see what you see with the SWT unlike the TAC scan and with the SWT you can only detect moving enemies which is limited in it's usefullness. If you need a fast and efficent loadout without any tricks, try this. This is also useful for new players to get the feel of the game without hindering your team much. Take an assault rifle and the following implants: SWT, Thermal, Medic and SCS. You should use SWT at all times when you are about to enter unfamiliar terratory. That way you know if enemies are behind a door or around a corner. The thermal is naturally used for taking out stealthers and the Medic pack for healing both yourself and your team-mates. Just go near a wounded fellow player with the implant on and watch as the nanobots do their magic. You also get points for healing and there is a special award, "Nurse Betty", for those who have healed the most in the game. Heavy class Be very careful as a heavy with thermal vision. You can't see the IFF boxes with it, and if you are chaingunning away, you could easily frag an ally. Try Ion cannon, Thermal, Wired reflexes and SCS, Load up at ammo depots because Ion goes quickly. Stay to the back and pick off enemies (one head shot= instant frag) when friendly's are attacked step up front to take some fire and drop a spider bomb. This is a fun loadout just for the challenge of quickly picking off enemies that are faster than you but are surprised by a quick headshot. Toggle that thermal allthe time to discern friend from foe.